


Calling Dr. Winchester

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sweet Dean, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Charlie Bradbury are on a walk when they hear the cries of a sick kitten under a park bench. Cas, being the cat lover that he is, crawls under the bench and finds the kitten, which they bring to Dr. Dean Winchester. It's love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my editor/sister for always proofing my work and correcting my mistakes.

"Red, you ready for our walk? It's beautiful outside. Maybe if you can get your ass moving we'll get a chance to see some bees and butterflies today." Castiel gets so excited over bees.

"Be right out Bee Boy. What is with you and bees anyway? Wait till you see what I'm wearing. This outfit will attract some bees for sure." Charlie walks out of her bedroom and Castiel's jaw drops.

"Oh my heavens, Charlie Bradbury! Are you really going out in public like that?" Castiel falls onto the couch laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong with my clothes, Castiel Novak? You wanted to see some bees today, I'll deliver the bees."

"Well, we'll attract something. I just don't know if it'll be bees. Florescent pink spandex, lime green tank and neon yellow tennis shoes. Another reason you're my best friend Charlie. You're not afraid to show your true colors!" Charlie pushes him out the front door.

Castiel and Charlie have only been roommates for 3 months. They met in an online apartment hunter chat room and became instant best friends. Castiel was originally going to stay with his brother who had also just moved to town to attend the Veterinarian College, but the new roommate Charlie thought she'd found backed out at the last minute. Castiel decided to help her out until she could find a new roommate, but he's pretty sure she quit looking as soon as he moved in.

About a mile into their walk Charlie hears crying coming from under a park bench. Castiel immediately crawls down on his knees and under the bench. He finds a very little kitten, maybe 6 weeks old. The kitten's eyes are matted shut, he has scabs all over his ears and they are full of ear mites. His one paw is bleeding and he has an open sore on his tail. Castiel's eyes start to tear up just looking at the kitten.

"Cas, please be careful! I don't want you to get hurt."

"No worries Red! I've been around injured animals my whole life. Remember my brother is going to school to be a Veterinarian. Gabe was always bringing home injured and sick animals. We need to get this little fella to a doctor right away."

Castiel picks up the kitten and cradles it in his arms. He asks Charlie if she can go get his car, and she nods in agreement. They agree to meet at the Crepe House around the corner in 20 minutes. This will give him enough time to find an animal hospital on a Saturday. He calls Gabe to see if he knows of a good veterinarian, and Gabe tells him to go to Waggin' Tails Animal Hospital. He recently sat in on a lecture that one of their vets just gave at the Veterinary College. Gabe tells Castiel the vet's name was Dr. Dean Winchester, and he remembers he was extremely attractive and smart. He gives the address to Castiel and wishes him good luck.

Gabe is very proud of his baby brother. He knew his own ambition and success would rub off on him eventually. Castiel, however, is worried about how he's going to explain to Charlie that he can afford what will be an extremely expensive vet visit. He comes from a wealthy family, and when his parents died they left each of the kids a very healthy inheritance. He tries not to flaunt his money around, and he's always held down a job even when he was going to school full time in California. He doesn't dress or act like he's wealthy, but he does drive a very nice vehicle that Gabe bought him for graduation. Unlike Castiel, Gabe has no problem flaunting his money.

Charlie finally gets to their meeting place, and Castiel is pretty sure she took her sweet time, since she loves driving his car. He gets in the passenger side of the car, still cradling the kitten, and gives Charlie directions to the animal hospital. "Red, can you please slow down? I'd like to make it there in one piece."

"Hey, Cas? How the hell are you going to afford this? It could get expensive really fast. I can help you a little but not much. I don't have a lot saved up." Charlie explains, worriedly.

"No worries Charlie. I've been saving money since high school, and I know Gabe will help me out if I need it."

They pull into the parking lot and Castiel pretty much jumps out of the car holding the kitten. The fact that they arrived safely is a miracle in itself. Charlie is not known for being a great driver. They walk into a lobby full of dogs, cats and even a couple lizards. Holding the kitten in his arms, he walks up to the receptionist and explains the situation. The receptionist calls a technician to escort the three of them into a room. They don't want the kitten exposing anything to the other animals.

The vet technician, Toni, explains that the on call doctor is on his way back from a house call. He should be here any minute. Toni leaves to get some medicine for the kitten's eyes and has them all cleaned up in a few minutes. His kitten has beautiful green eyes.

Castiel is talking to the kitten in a baby voice when the doctor walks in the room.

With an amused expression at hearing the baby talk, the doctor holds out his hand, "You must be Mr. Novak. I'm Dr. Winchester. Please just call me Dean." They shake hands.

"Please call me Castiel. Or, just Cas." He's immediately mesmerized by Dean's dreamy green eyes, his strong jaw, and muscular arms. Charlie elbows him in the side. Castiel blushes knowing he was staring at Dean. He explains to the doctor the condition in which they found the kitten.

"Well, I'd like to start out with some blood work, and then we'll get this little fella's tail and paw cleaned up. Just by his size I'd say he's about 6 weeks old. Now, depending on if the blood work comes back with anything, we may have to do some x-rays. Since he's a stray, the first thing I'm going to check him for is Feline Leukemia. Does this little fella have a name yet?" Dean asks.

"No not yet. Please do whatever you have to." Castiel says.

Dean takes the kitten into another room and starts the workup. He's been gone for over a half-hour so Castiel is starting to get worried, and Charlie's pacing the small room.

"Cas, I hate to tell you this but I have to be to work in a couple hours, and I still need to go home and get ready." Charlie says.

"That's ok. You can take the car. Let me text Gabe and see if he can pick me up when I'm done here." He texts back and forth with his brother for a minute. "Gabe said he can come get me. Charlie, please drive carefully. I would like my car in one piece when I get home!"

Charlie hugs Castiel and leaves. Seconds later Dean walks in to give an update on the kitten.

"Hi Cas, sorry that took so long. Um, do you want me to wait for your girlfriend to come back?" Dean asks, leaning back against the counter.

"Charlie? Oh, she's not my girlfriend, just my roommate. I don't have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend." Hopefully Dr. Sexy takes the hint.

Dean smiles. Oh, thank God! I was hoping he wasn't with her. "The kitty is definitely dehydrated and has a terrible upper respiratory infection. The Feline Leukemia test came back negative, which is great news. If it's still ok with you, I'd like to get an x-ray on his paw and tail. He cries whenever we touch it, and his is tail is a little banged up, but we've bandaged it and put some ointment on it. He'll have to stay here for the night. He really needs fluids, and I'd like to give him IV antibiotics. I think that would be the best for his infection, especially since we don't know how long he's been like this."

"Like I said before you do what you need to do. The poor little guy has been through hell in his short little life. Whoever did this should be ashamed of themselves. Can I see him again before I have to leave?"

"Oh of course. I'll go take the x-rays and bring him in. He hasn't stopped crying since I took him away. He must be missing the nice man that saved him." He smiles. "I'll be right back." Dean hesitates at the door. He turns around and walks up to Castiel, invading his personal space. "Cas, this may seem a little forward, but are you busy tonight? I feel this strong vibe between us, and I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity."

Castiel takes a step closer to the very attractive Doctor. He can almost feel Dean's heartbeat against his chest. He instinctively reaches his hands up behind Dean's head and pulls him in for a kiss. Dean nibbles on Castiel's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Dean can feel his pants getting tighter. Damn I have to stop this before we end up naked on the examining table. Dean pulls away knowing that if he doesn't now, he won't be able to control himself. Cas almost seems upset that Dean pulled away. "So I wasn't wrong about the vibe then?" Dean asks.

"No, you were not wrong. Definitely a connection." Castiel says, a little breathlessly.

Dean says he's going to do the x-rays and then he'll bring the kitten in. "Don't go anywhere. We have to talk about tonight!" Dean smiles and winks at Castiel. His eyes are so sexy. I've never seen such ocean blue eyes. I sure hope he's up for doing something tonight.

Dean leaves, and as the door closes, Castiel sinks into a chair, head in his hands. Oh wow, did I just do that? I have never been so forward with anyone IN MY LIFE! I was never forward with my ex, and we were together for 5 years. This man definitely brings something out in me. I hope his offer for tonight still stands. Castiel smiles.

Castiel's phone buzzes. Its Charlie texting him, checking up on the kitty. Well, so she says. The nosy snoop. He tells her what the doctor told him, then asks her if they can keep him. He's not sure if they're allowed to have pets. Charlie doesn't answer for several minutes, which worries Cas.

(Castiel's phone rings)

"Uh, Charlie, what's up?"

"Well I just talked to our landlord and we can keep the kitten but we have to pay a deposit and sign a disclaimer saying we'll pay for any damages. The only problem is... I don't have much extra money right now to help. I wouldn't want you to have to pay for all"

"Don't worry. I can pay for it now and you can always help with the food, litter and treats. We probably won't be able to take him home 'til Monday, so we can get hold of the landlord and sign the proper forms over the weekend. Are you sure this ok with you, Charlie? I don't want to force you into this."

"Of course! I love cats! Now we just have to come up with a name. I'm gonna let you name him, unless it's something ridiculous."

"Haha, Ok, I'll think about it. Guess what Charlie?"

"Um, you have the hots for the super sexy veterinarian! You should ask him out Castiel. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"He already asked me out for tonight. I'm hoping I won't be home too early. I'll text you and let you know. But before we could get to that... I kissed him!"

"AWESOME, and how very forward of you! Oh, I'm so excited for you! Well, I gotta get to work. Talk to you later. Bye, Bee Boy."

"Bye, Red."

Dean returns right after Castiel hangs up with Charlie. He has the kitten cuddled up in his strong, muscular arms. The kitten looks so much better, even with the blue bandage on his tail. Dean explains that is paw is bruised but not broken, so it should heal just fine. His tail is broken, though. The sore looks like it was from getting bitten by flies or mites. He should heal up fast, but he does need to stay for a couple days so we can get antibiotics into him faster.

"So Cas, you never did say if you were busy tonight. I'd love to have you over for dinner, and a movie or two." Dean is acting all shy.

"I would love to, Dean. What time are you thinking?"

"I was thinking around 7. That would give me enough time to get cleaned up and get dinner in the oven."

"That sounds great to me! I need to call my brother though, he said he would pick me up. Charlie took my car to get to work. I'm kinda stranded here!"

"I've actually got to run into town anyway. How about I give you a ride? No need to call your brother." Dean takes the kitten to the back and gets him hooked up to the IV antibiotics and some fluids. He tells Castiel he'll be back in just a few minutes so they can leave.

Castiel takes this time to text Gabe.

CN: I don't need a ride home. The sexy doctor is dropping me off.

GN: You owe me big time.

CN: What do you mean?

GN: I figured out SINGLE Dr. Sexy was either bi or gay. And he's totally your type.

CN: Whatever. Talk to you tomorrow.

GN: : )

Dean returns and gives Castiel a business card with directions to his house on the back, for later. "The kitten is all set up, and I'll be back to check on him in the morning. In the meantime, he's in good hands. Ready to go?"

It's about a twenty minute drive back into town, and they're pretty quiet on the drive, except for an occasional question or directions to Castiel's apartment. They arrive at the apartment, and Dean puts the car in park. Castiel opens the door and is about to get out when Dean grabs his arm and pulls him over to his side of his car. He gently kisses him on the lips, and tells him not to be late. Castiel kisses him back and tells him he is never late, then winks at him and walks up to his apartment. Dean just sits there for a few minutes, admiring the cute little ass walking away, before he starts the car and drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two hours later)

Castiel is extremely nervous, since he hasn't been on a date in almost 6 months. He's headed out the door to Dean's house when he remembers to grab a bottle of his favorite wine from his wine rack. He pulls up to Dean's house with butterflies in his stomach, and is immediately met at the front door by a very large three-legged Rottweiler. Dean never mentioned having a dog. Not that it matters, he was just surprised. Dean scolds the dog. "Zola, go lay down. Stop being such a pest! Sorry about that, Cas. Zola is super friendly. She just gets a little overzealous with new people. She loves men."

Castiel laughs and walks inside. "Not a problem, I love dogs. Can I ask what happened to her leg?"

"She came from a puppy mill, and her front leg was severely deformed when I got her. It was just better to amputate. She's almost 4 years old now, and she gets along great. She's actually faster than Sam's dog, and he has all his legs." Dean chuckled.

"Who is Sam?" Castiel says with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

Dean explains that Sam is his younger brother, and he just lives across the field from him. He has Zola's brother, Zeus. They play together all the time. They have free range of the field connecting their properties since it is all fenced in.

"Dinner should be ready soon, Cas. Why don't you go pick out a movie in the living room." Dean says. On his way to the living room to pick out a movie, Castiel peeks into the dining room. Dean has a candlelit dinner set up. Oh, this man is fucking amazing. Forget about the damn supper and take me into your bedroom and fuck me! Castiel shakes his head. Only in his dreams would that happen. Then, he realizes he was so nervous he forgot the bottle of wine in his car.

"Crap, I forgot the wine out in the car. I'll be right back, I promise!" He runs to the car and back as quickly as he can.

When Castiel gets back inside, Dean already has the dinner, lasagna, out of the oven and has two glasses filled with wine. Castiel hands him the bottle of wine, and Dean puts it in the wine cooler. They sit down to eat, and it's delicious. Dean tells him it's his mom's special lasagna recipe, and that it was always his favorite meal growing up. They share pleasant conversation throughout dinner.

Dean can't stop his mind from wandering, though. I want to be done eating. I just want to drag those beautiful blue eyes into the bedroom and make them sparkle! I don't know if I can keep my hands off of him. He's so handsome! Dean is staring into Castiel's eyes.

"That was the best lasagna I have ever had. I would love to help you clear the table," offers Castiel

"No way. You're my guest. How about you fill up our wine glasses, and take them into the living room? I'll clean up the kitchen and be there in a few minutes. Please make yourself at home and save a spot for me," Dean says with a wink.

Castiel sits on Dean's very nice leather couch, and Zola joins him. She lays her head on his lap and rolls over for a belly rub.

Dean can hear Castiel talking to Zola from the kitchen. Does this man have to be so damn perfect? Dean thinks as he stands in the doorway to the living room, just watching Castiel pet and talk to Zola. "Zola are you bothering our guests? You know better!" Dean says.

"Oh she isn't a bother at all. I miss having a dog. She is so affectionate!"

"Zola, get down. You're sitting in my spot." Zola does as she's told. Dean puts the first movie in. They both decided they wanted to watch 'Grown Ups.' Dean sits down on the couch but not nearly as close as Castiel wants him to. He says to Dean, "You know it is hard to cuddle when you're sitting so far away." He takes Dean's hand and pulls him closer until he's pretty much sitting on Castiel's lap, and then he leans over for a very passionate kiss. He's tried so hard to restrain himself but he just can't hold back anymore.

Dean's pants are growing very tight and very uncomfortable so he breaks off the kiss, deciding he's going to run to his bedroom and change into some more comfortable clothes. He really just needs to calm Little Dean down a bit. I don't know what this guy is doing to me. I really need a cold shower. Dean hears his phone ringing out in the living room.

"Dean, your phone is ringing! It says it's "Moose".

"Oh that's Sam! Would you bring it here please! Ruby's expecting and she's about to pop any day now."

"Sure!" Castiel walks in and hands Dean the phone. He answers it, and Castiel takes the time to stare at him standing there in sweats and no shirt. Really? I...Oh my god. This man is pretty much perfect! Thank god he's on the phone or he may not be wearing pants anymore!

Castiel turns around and walks out of the bedroom, and finds his spot on the couch. He had to get out of that bedroom as fast as he could. Dean comes back into the living room, thankfully with a shirt on. Dean tells him all is good with Ruby. It was nothing. Sam was just being super nosey like usual, since he saw an unfamiliar car in Dean's driveway from across the field.

"Cas, do you want to be a little more comfortable? I laid out a pair of sweats on my bed if you want to change. It'll probably be more comfortable than blue jeans."

It's a weird request, but Castiel thanks him and decides to change into the sweats. When he returns to the living room, Dean is lying on the couch covered up. Dean pats the couch inviting Castiel to lie down next to him. He does, and Dean wraps his masculine arms around him and pulls him in closer. Castiel can feel Dean's bulge against his ass. The guys have now finished two bottles of wine and both have a good buzz going.

Dean's hand is beginning to explore Castiel's body. He has his hand under his shirt and is teasing his nipples, causing him to squirm under the blankets. "You know you are very hard to watch a movie with!" Castiel laughs.

"Did you want me to stop?"

"Oh hell no!"

Dean tells him he needs to lose his shirt, and Castiel says he will if Dean does. Before he can finish the sentence Dean's shirt is flung across the living room. Castiel laughs at how fast Dean did that, and then Dean helps him with his shirt, giving himself better access to his Castiel's chest. He realizes Dean likes playing with his nipples, and he lets him, enjoying the feel of Dean's hands on him. Halfway into the movie, he gives up on paying attention to what's going on with the plot. Dean's bulge is now very enlarged and pressed into his ass. Castiel turns around so that he is facing Dean. Their bare chest are pressed together.

Dean gazes into Castiel's angelic blue eyes. "Cas, I could easily get lost in your eyes."

"Thanks. I would rather you get lost in something else of mine!" Castiel holds his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Is that an open invitation Mr. Novak?"

"I believe it is, Doctor Winchester." Castiel crashes his lips into Dean's, slipping his tongue gently into his warm welcoming mouth, while thrusting his hips into Dean's, rubbing their large, hard cocks together through the layers of material. Castiel leans into Dean, pushing him deeper into the couch. Dean reaches down and places his hand between them, inside Castiel's sweat pants. He starts gently rubbing his hardened cock, eliciting a moan from Castiel.

Dean crawls over Castiel and pulls him up off the couch, leading him into his bedroom, grabbing his sweet little ass and kissing his neck. Castiel extends his neck giving Dean more access. That damn tongue of Dean's is driving him crazy. Dean backs Castiel up against the bed and gently pushes him down, then crawls up on the bed perching over him.

"What are you smiling at Novak?" Dean licks his lips.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, doctor? You're damn near perfect!"

Dean leans down onto Castiel, grinding against him. Castiel licks his luscious lips, causing Dean to grind into him harder. He grabs onto Dean's ass and bucks against him, rubbing their cocks together, nearly panting with pleasure. Both men are pawing at each other and kissing hungrily. Their tongues are battling for dominance.

Dean is going to lose all control if he doesn't get up, so he sits himself up on Castiel's hips and rubs his hands all over his body, through the black, curly hair across his chest. It's so sexy. Just enough to cover up his nipples but not so much that you can't play with them. Dean leans down and lightly flicks his tongue over each nipple, causing Castiel to squirm once again. Castiel pulls Dean's face up to eye level, and gently licks his lips. "You know Dean, I would love for you to lose the rest of your clothes," he whispers into Dean's mouth.

Dean jumps up loses his sweat pants and boxers in record time. He crawls up over Castiel and hooks his fingers in the waistband of his sweats. Dean locks eyes with him and looks for permission, and Castiel nods his approval. Dean slowly removes Castiel's clothes, and his throbbing cock is bobbing against his body, asking for Dean to suck on it. Dean teases him by slowly crawling back up and licking the pre-cum off of the tip, lightly licking down to the base and teasing his berries with the tip of his tongue. Castiel closes his eyes. God damn that tongue of Dean Winchester's. Did he take lessons on how to tease the hell out of me? Dean flicks his tongue just right and it shoots a small shock through Castiel's whole body, setting him on the edge of his sanity.

"Winchester stop FUCKING teasing me! You're driving me insane!" Castiel is pulling his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean takes him fully into his mouth, feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat. Dean massages Castiel's berries while he works his mouth up and down, rolling his tongue over the tip, in and out of the slit, licking up any cum that's leaking out. "Dean, you may want to slow your roll. I'm really close to blowing!" Castiel is panting very heavily.

Dean crawls back up to Castiel and kisses him gently, lightly running his tongue over his swollen red lips. Dean has a huge smile on his face. This is turning out to be a great night.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean and rolls him onto his back. "I do believe it is my turn to tease the hell out of you now, Doctor!" He winks.

"PLEASE DO!" Dean is enjoying the view from his back.

Castiel is running his tongue along Dean's strong jawline down to his neck. Dean is having a hard time keeping his hands off of Castiel. He wants to push Castiel's mouth down to his throbbing cock. Castiel senses Dean's impatience, and teasingly slowly makes his way down to Dean's very perky nipples, and rolls the tip of his tongue over each one, making Dean moan loudly. Castiel sits up over Dean's abdomen, taking Dean's hands in his and pinning them on the bed with his own, taking complete control of him.

Still holding Dean's hands down, Castiel makes his way down Dean's abdomen and stomach to his throbbing cock. He's never seen such a piece of art. All he can think of is Dean fucking him hard. Castiel takes him deep into his mouth, sucking harder the deeper he goes down on him. He licks up and down the back of his erection, putting light pressure on the vein with his tongue, all the way down until he's buried deep. With Dean's cock on the back of his throat, Castiel lightly licks his balls. Dean is moaning out Castiel's name, sweating and panting heavily.

Dean is pretty sure he is going to go over the edge if he doesn't stop Castiel right now. The man's mouth is like a hoover. He pulls his hands free and brings Castiel up by his shoulders, pulling his face up to his, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

"Castiel Novak you are amazing!" Dean says breathlessly. "I've never enjoyed that quite so much before! The night is just beginni....."

Castiel cuts him off with such a rough kiss that he accidentally nicks Dean's lip with his tooth, and he can taste the metal tinge in the blood. "I am so sorry Dean!"

Dean smiles, licking his lip. "No worries. It's not that bad."

Dean leans over and grabs his lube and condoms out of his night drawer. God I hope these condoms are still good. I haven't used one in a long time. He tries to think of the last time, but honestly can't remember. He hands the lube and a couple condoms over to Cas and tells him to choose. Castiel already knows what he wants. He wants to feel Dean's swollen cock inside him, and he doesn't care which condom gets him there. He picks one and places it on Dean. He's been thinking about this since he got to Dean's house. Suddenly, Castiel has a case of the butterflies. He has never been nervous than this, and his hands go still.

Dean feels Castiel go still, and senses his nervousness, so he takes control and pulls him down closer to the end of the bed. He inserts a finger into Castiel, slowly stretching him out. He then inserts another finger, scissoring him open.

"Dean are you fucking kidding me? Would you please fuck me! I just want to feel you inside of me right NOW!" His nervousness now obviously forgotten.

Dean laughs at Castiel's sudden impatience. He slowly inserts his cock into Castiel, who is still pretty tight, so he's taking it slowly. He's trying not to hurt him, but he did say he wanted it 'NOW!' Castiel is gasping for air, feeling how large Dean really is. Once Castiel is relaxed, Dean starts thrusting into him, angling his hips so he's hitting his prostate. Castiel is moaning Dean's name very loudly, begging for him to fuck him harder. Dean lifts Castiel's leg up on his shoulder and grabs onto his hips. With every thrust Dean is slamming into his prostate, and just by watching his body writhe with passion below him, he gets so close to cumming. He tries to slow down a little, but it feels so good, he has to give just one more, hard thrust, and he releases. Seconds later, with his hands around his own cock, Castiel cums hard. "That was fucking amazing!" Castiel cries out.

Dean pulls out and realizes they were a little rough for the condom. Damnit! Fucking old condoms! He knows he's been safe and has a feeling Castiel is pretty safe also. Castiel sees the slight worry on his face.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"Well the condom didn't make it. Sorry Cas, you don't need to worry though."

"I'm not."

Lying next to each other, Castiel begins massaging Dean's inner thighs, moving up and over his abdomen, kissing every inch of the skin his fingers leave behind. Dean's cock begins to twitch and rise slowly which turns Castiel on and he feels himself getting hard again. He grabs another condom and hands it to Dean with a wicked smile. "Your turn Winchester." Dean slides the condom onto Castiel's impressively wide and erect cock, and Castiel instructs Dean to get on all fours. Dean obliges, thinking to himself, God, it's been years since I've had sex like this!

Castiel is gently tracing the edges of Dean's hole with his finger, relaxing his muscles. Dean starts to pucker and Castiel inserts a lubed finger, stretching him wide. Dean is very relaxed and Castiel enters another finger, teasing it over his prostate until Dean is begging to be fucked. Castiel lubes himself up, grabs onto Dean's hips, and enters him with one, quick thrust. He finds a good pace right away, hitting Dean's prostate until Dean is calling out Castiel's name, begging for him to speed up. Dean lowers himself onto his arms, giving Castiel better access. Dean is now fully erect again, and with one hand on Dean's hip, Castiel leans over and reaches to wrap his hand around Dean's cock, massaging him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh my god, Angel! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! OH GOD YES!" Dean is being very vocal, and very loud. He begs Castiel to fuck him harder, and Castiel picks up the pace. He slams hard into Dean one last time and releases. Both of them are out of breath, but Castiel doesn't want to leave Dean hanging. He pulls out and tells Dean to roll onto his back, and Dean does as he's told, enjoying the take-charge side of Castiel.

Castiel teases him, licking around the head of Dean's erection, cleaning up the little bit of cum with his tongue. Dean is running his hands through Castiel's hair, grabbing a fistful when he once again takes him fully into his mouth and sucks him down. Castiel swirls his tongue on the base of Dean's cock, making Dean moan loudly again. Dean places his hands on the back of Castiel's head, pushing lightly. "Harder, Cas, I'm about to blow!" Cas sucks hard as he moves up to the tip of Dean's cock, stopping to suck and swirl his tongue around the head. That's all Dean needed. He releases hard in Castiel's mouth, and Castiel swallows what he can. He returns back to Dean's lips and kisses him, invading Dean's mouth with his sweet tongue covered in Dean's cum. Castiel is a little surprised at himself, because he's never done that for anyone, but the taste of Dean is so sweet.

Completely spent, Castiel plops down onto the bed next to Dean, both of them exhausted and trying to catch their breath. "Have I told you how great you are yet?" Dean smiles and kisses Castiel's swollen, wet lips.

"Dean, you rocked my fucking world tonight." Castiel kisses him back.

Dean tells Castiel to keep his ass right there, because he's going to get a wet towel to clean up with, and bring back some wine. On his way out, Dean reaches for his boxers as he passes the end of the bed, and Castiel tells him he has to stay naked, because he loves to watch Dean's perfect little ass. Dean walks out and wiggles his ass just for show, and Castiel gives a wolf whistle.

"Don't move from that bed Angel Eyes! If I can't wear any clothes, neither can you!" Dean yells from the kitchen.

"Oh I won't be moving! I didn't plan on putting any clothes on! Don't forget the...."

Before Castiel can finish his sentence Dean is back with a large bottle of wine and a wet towel.

"I think you forgot the glasses there, Doctor!"

"We don't need glasses. We're gonna drink from the bottle, like men." He cleans them both off, and snuggles under the covers next to Castiel with the bottle of wine.

"Dean, am I staying over?"

"Hell yes! You're not going anywhere, Novak. I'm looking forward to waking up in your arms, so there's no way I am letting you leave."

"I wanted to stay, but didn't know how you'd feel about it." Castiel leans into Dean for a sweet kiss. He can taste the wine on his lips.

Dean and Castiel settle in when Castiel remembers he should probably text Charlie. She tends to worry about him. He doesn't want to get out of bed, though. He's so cozy, wrapped in Dean's arms.

Dean's belly is grumbling. He can't believe he'd be hungry at one in the morning. He asks Castiel if he'd like a snack and, and it turns out they're both hungry after their vigorous workout. Dean reluctantly gets out of the warm bed to get some snacks, and Castiel asks him if he could please grab his phone while he is up. Dean comes back with some cheese and crackers on a tray, and tosses Castiel his phone.

"Holy Crap Charlie texted me seven times." Castiel quickly reads the texts and lets her know that he won't be home till the next day. Charlie responds right away, telling him to behave himself. Well it is a little too late for that, Castiel thinks.

They munch on the snacks and talk a little bit about why Castiel moved there and how he met Charlie. He tells Dean that his brother is going to the Veterinarian College where Dean gave a lecture the previous week. Gabe is the one who referred him to Dean.

"Well I think I owe your brother big time then!" Dean gives his famous 'sex wink'. Then, more seriously he says, "I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about with me. I have NEVER had unprotected sex and I get checked every six months when I'm active. I just want you to know that this isn't my usual behavior. From the minute I saw you and looked into your eyes, I felt a strong connection. I wanted to rip your clothes off right there in the exam room."

Castiel looks Dean in the eyes and knows he's being honest with him. "I was going to tell you the same thing Dean. I don't jump into bed with guys on the first date either. I always use protection and also get tested. The second I saw you, I wanted to kiss you.." Castiel blushes. "The fact that you chose to save animals as your profession only makes you that much sexier."

"Castiel are you blushing? Now that is HOT!" Dean kisses Castiel hungrily, exploring his mouth with his evil tongue, tasting cheese and wine, but they've finished off the third bottle of wine and Castiel is barely keeping his eyes open. He breaks off the kiss and puts his head on Dean's chest, right over his heart, and he's asleep within minutes. Dean sighs happily and follows shortly after, wrapped in Castiel's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean wakes up intertwined in Castiel's arms and legs, and is thankful that he feels really comfortable waking up next to him, their naked bodies against each other. Dean can feel Castiel's hard cock pressed up against his abdomen. Dean's cock is throbbing against Castiel's thigh, but he doesn't want to wake his sleeping angel, so he lies there just gazing at him, day dreaming about the previous night.

Castiel opens his eyes and finds Dean's beautiful green eyes staring back. He feels Dean's morning wood on his thigh, and reaches down to grope him. Castiel places a soft kiss on Dean's lips, who turns it into a tongue battling kiss. He grabs Dean's ass and shifts, grinding his hard cock into Dean's. Both guys are pawing at each other like teenagers.

Dean suggests they take it into the shower, and Castiel jumps up off the bed and pulls Dean up. They practically run to the bathroom. Dean turns on the water and pushes Castiel in, and up against the tile. He crashes his lips against Castiel's, overtaking his mouth with his wicked tongue, while Castiel ruts against him, groaning into Dean's lips "Please Dean, STOP teasing, and just please fucking suck me!"

Dean loves Castiel's impatience when it comes to sex. It really turns him on. No one has ever wanted him like this before. Slowly, teasingly, he starts down Castiel's neck to his amazing chest, sculpted abdomen, and then stops at his navel. Dean looks up and gives him his sexiest smirk.

"Doctor, you are a fucking cock tease, you know that, right?" Castiel runs his hands thru Dean's hair, gently pushing his head down to his throbbing erection. Dean wraps his mouth around Cas' amazing cock, taking him in, down to the base, and Castiel feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat, which makes him shudder with pleasure. Dean gently takes Castiel's balls in his left hand while his right hand massages his ass cheek and his tongue is making circles at the base of his cock. Castiel moans loudly and cries out Dean's name, thrusting wildly into his mouth.

Dean sucks harder and faster on Castiel, and the the faster he goes the louder Castiel gets. Dean loves the sound of that sex voice of his. He already has a deep voice but it only gets deeper and sexier when he's calling out Dean's name. Castiel warns him that he's on the edge, and Dean turns his attention to the slit of Castiel's cock, flicking his tongue in and out, circling around, and Castiel lets go with a low growl. Dean swallows some of his cum, and the rest is all over his chest. He stands up and hungrily kisses Castiel, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Castiel sucks lightly on his tongue, tasting the sweetness of himself on Dean's lips. All Dean can think about is bending him over and fucking him in the shower.

"Angel, have you ever had sex in the shower?" Dean asks.

"No, but I would love to." Castiel eagerly bends over, giving full access to Dean. Dean loosens him up quickly using the lube he handily keeps in the shower. He grabs onto Castiel's hips and slowly enters him. It doesn't take long and Castiel is begging for Dean to speed up, which he does, his large cock rubbing over Castiel's prostate with each thrust.

"OH FUCK! FUCK ME WINCHESTER!" Castiel cries out.

Dean speeds up, and they're both moaning and panting. Dean thrusts in one more time and releases, and both of them are out of breath. They help clean each other up and share another passionate kiss. Dean turns off the shower and hands a towel to Castiel, even though they pretty much just end up drying each other off, exploring each other's bodies in the light.

Dean thinks to himself as he's drying Castiel's back. We'll be doing that again, very soon, I hope. I've never wanted someone so badly. I want his hands on me, I want my hands on him... all the time. I just hope last night meant to him what it meant to me.

Dean hears his phone go off for the fourth time since they've gotten up. He wraps his towel around his waist and goes in search of his phone. Of course it's Sam. He's called four times in the last hour. And he says Dean is the impatient one. Dean slips on some jeans and heads to the kitchen. "Hey Cas, I am gonna call Sam, since he's already called me four times this morning. Come out to the kitchen when you're dressed."

"Ok...I'll be right out." Castiel yells back.

(Dean calls Sam)

"Hiya Dean!"

"Morning Sammy. What's up? You've called me a million times already this morning."

"Oh stop. I've only called four times. So...how did last night go?"

(Castiel has walks back into the kitchen, dressed, minus a shirt.)

"Sammy, I'm guessing you know he's still here.... And he's standing right next to me. NAKED! So, how do you think it went?"

(Dean puts his finger to Castiel's lips, hushing him when he begins to protest.)

"Ok smartass! I'm guessing he is not naked, but yeah I figured he's still there. You never ignore my phone calls, especially since Ruby got pregnant. I'm assuming it went well. You guys were "showering" when I called, weren't you?" (Dean can hear the sarcasm in his voice.)

"Ohhh, yeah. And yeah, Sammy, it was really good. Great, actually."

"Dean, that's gross. But also great. I'm really happy for you both. When do we get to meet him? Tonight? Supper?"

"Slow down Sam. I'll ask Cas if he's busy tonight. I don't know if he's ready to meet the annoying baby brother yet. We have to run to the clinic and check on his kitten. I'll call you later and let you know what is going on, ok?"

"Ok, but don't forget to ask him. We're eating around 6, since Ruby gets tired early."

"How is my beautiful sister-in-law? You better be treating her right and waiting on her hand and foot, since she's about to have your baby!"

"Yes, Dean, I'm tending to her every need. Talk to you soon, and tell Cas I said 'Hi' and we hope to meet him tonight."

"Talk to you soon Sammy."

Dean hangs up and turns to Castiel. "Damn nosey brothers. Do you have the same problem with your brother?"

"Yes, I do. I can't believe Gabe hasn't text me yet. Or maybe he has. I haven't looked at my phone yet." He looks for his phone, and finds it in the bedroom. He has thirteen messages and nine of them are from Charlie. Gabe left the rest. "Well, I see that Gabe and Charlie are both pains in the ass. And Charlie has a damn dirty mind."

Cas shows his phone to Dean, and he chuckles. "Well, she may be dirty but she's actually pretty accurate." Dean laughs and wraps his arms around Castiel's waist, kissing the back of his neck. "Do you want to go get some food before we go check on the kitten? I'm really hungry after last night."

"That would be great Dean. I'm pretty hungry too."

Dean tells Castiel about the cute little diner, The Crepe House, that his Aunt Ellen and her daughter Jo, who is one of Dean's closest friends, run together. Dean tells Castiel that Jo will likely shit bricks when she finds that he met someone and didn't tell her right away. The guys get to the diner only to find out that Ellen and Jo are both off for the day, but they decide to stay and eat anyway, since Dean knows everyone that works there. "Don't be surprised if my phone rings minutes after we leave here. I'm sure Ash is in the back calling Jo right now."

Castiel covers Dean's hand with his on the table. "Is it ok that I am doing this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable in front of your friends." Dean pulls Castiel's hand up to his lips and kisses it, then tells him to move his fine little ass over next to him. Cas gets up and moves to the other side of the booth, sitting next to Dean.

Dean wraps his arm around him and kisses him deeply. "Does that answer your question Angel?" Castiel nods his head and smiles at Dean.

The food arrives, and it's delicious. Castiel confesses that he often passes by he diner on his walks with Charlie, but he'd never been inside, and that he'd make a point to eat there more often since the food was so good.

When their plates are cleaned and the bill is paid, they're headed out the door when, true to his word, Dean's phone nearly buzzes out of his hand with text messages. He shows Castiel the excited and congratulatory texts from Jo, and they both chuckle. "Told ya," Dean says with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, do you want to stop at your place and get a fresh change of clothes? We have to go that way anyway, right?" Dean asks before pulling the car out of the parking space.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. Didn't you have something to ask me, about tonight?" Having overheard half of his conversation with Sam, Castiel smiles at Dean.

"Don't feel obligated, but Sam and Ruby would like you to join us for our weekly Sunday dinner. I'd love for you to join us, but I don't want to pressure you. I know it's only been, like 24 hours, but I would love for you to meet them."

"Dean, will you please pull over up here?"

Dean pulls the car over, confused. Castiel unbuckles his seatbelt and moves closer to Dean, planting a huge kiss on his lips. "Dean, I would love to meet your brother and his wife. I know a lot has happened in the last 24 hours, but I haven't been this happy in a long time. So...yes I would love to join you for dinner tonight."

Dean kisses Castiel and tells him he just made his day. A few minutes later they pull up to Castiel's apartment, and luckily Charlie isn't home, otherwise they'd be stuck for hours. Dean goes in with him so he can change. "Cas, do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Nope, no classes on Monday this semester. It's usually my catch-up day."

"Um, we may be at Sam's till late, and I would LOVE if you would stay with me again tonight." Please say yes. I really don't want to spend another night away from you. Dean smiles at him.

"Great! I would love to spend the night with you again." Castiel tells Dean he has to find his duffel bag. He hasn't seen it since he moved in three months ago, and he can't seem to find it, so he grabs his back pack and throws some clothes in. He writes a short note for Charlie and tapes it to the T.V. to make sure she can find it. Dean laughs at him, and they walk out hand-in-hand.

Castiel feels giddy. I really hope this isn't all a dream, I am still expecting Charlie to pinch me. I'm so happy right now. He has the biggest smile on his face walking back to Dean's car.

When they pull up outside the clinic, the sign shows closed, so no one else is there. That's a good thing. Usually he shows up and there are two or three vehicles sitting there. Dean and Castiel walk up to the clinic's front door, and Dean let's them in. Right away they can hear the kitten meowing. He can see Castiel's excitement to see his kitten again. "You know Cas, you really need to come up with a name for this little guy."

"Already did. His name is going to be DJ. I am naming him after you, because you saved him. So really it's Dean Jr., but we can call him DJ, so there is no confusion." He smiles wide.

Dean tells Castiel that it was he and Charlie who really saved him, and Dean was just doing his job as a vet. DJ gets louder every time Castiel talks, until he's drowning Dean out. He looks so much better, and it has only been twelve hours. Dean takes him out and runs some more blood work to make sure he is getting the right antibiotics. Dean hands DJ over to Castiel so he can hold him, and within seconds he's sound asleep in his arms and purring loudly. "You sure are great with him. You were definitely meant to find him." Dean kisses both Castiel and DJ on the forehead.

Dean explains that it would be better if DJ were to spend one more night at the clinic. His blood work is better, but it would be beneficial if he could get some more fluids and antibiotics. Castiel agrees but is sad that he can't bring him home. He doesn't want to leave quite yet, so Dean tells him he can catch up on a little paperwork so he won't have to come in right away in the morning. Castiel is ok with sticking around for a while and playing with DJ. Dean returns 45 minutes later to find a sleeping Castiel with a sleeping DJ curled up on his chest. He doesn't really want to wake him but they need to get moving if they want to go get stuff for DJ at the pet store.

Dean leans over and kisses Castiel lightly on the lips, and he kisses him back and opens his eyes. "Angel, we have to get going if we want to get to the pet store. They close early on Sundays. And we need to be at Sam's on time." Dean explains.

Castiel hands over DJ so the handsome doctor can get him hooked back up. They head out the pet store, and before long, they have the cart filled to the top. Castiel asks Dean to show him to the dog beds. Dean looks at him with a confused expression. "Why do you want to look at the dog beds? You already have two beds in your cart for DJ."

Castiel explains that if he is going to be taking Zola's spot in the bed again, then he needs to buy her a new bed. The one she has looks pretty shabby. Dean just laughs and shows him to the dog beds. Dean agrees that Zola needs a new bed, since she's had hers for quite a while, and tells Castiel that he will pay for Zola's bed and he may as well get one for Zeus also. Their cart is overflowing, so they decide they better get out before they go broke.

They finally leave after spending way more money that they'd planned. Dean alone spent almost $300.00 on two dog beds and a few bags of treats.

Castiel also went a little crazy on DJ, and spent way more than he told Charlie he was going to. Oh well. I don't have to tell Charlie exactly how much I spent. I don't want her to worry about money right now.

Dean and Cas don't need to be at Sam's for another hour, so they decided to head back to Deans and try to watch "Grown Ups". They do get through the movie but Castiel couldn't tell you anything about it, since there was a lot of fondling and making out going on. By the end of the movie both of them are naked. Dean realizes he has no self-control when it comes to Castiel, but he manages a little control, telling him they better get up and head over to Sam's before he takes him into the bedroom.

Dean realizes he forgot to call Sam and let him know that Castiel was joining them. He probably figured it out already, since he can just look out his back door and see Dean's house across the field. "Cas you sure you're ready for this? Sam can be a little overbearing at times. If you want me to stop them just let me....." Dean gets cut off by the most luscious lips.

"Stop worrying Dean. This is going to be a great night. As long as you're beside me, everything will be great." Castiel kisses him again.

The evening starts out great. Sam and Castiel are getting along well, and Sam is behaving himself for the most part. Both of them have been trying to hide any PDA, not sure of how Sam and Ruby would react. They sit down to dinner and Castiel and Dean are holding hands under the table when they can.

"Come on guys, you don't need to do that. You can hold hands and kiss in front of us. We're ok with it. Just be yourselves, please." Sam says.

The rest of the night only gets better. They're more relaxed, not hiding anything. Ruby looks wiped out, and since it's almost 10 p.m., she decides she needs to go to bed. Ruby gives Dean and Castiel a hug and excuses herself. Sam asks the guys to wait a minute he will be right out.

Within minutes, Dean and Castiel start making out on the couch while waiting for Sam to return.

"Come on you two!" Sam lets out a laugh.

"You told us to be more comfortable, but you didn't say HOW comfortable." Dean gets up and gives his brother a hug.

Sam thanks them for coming over. He tells Castiel that if Dean messes up to let him know and he will straighten him out. Castiel nods in agreement with Sam.

"We had a great time Sammy. Thanks so much for having us over. Make sure you take care of my sister-in-law. If Ruby goes into labor tonight you call me, no matter what time." Dean hugs Sam.

"It was great meeting you Sam. You're not nearly as bad as Dean said you' be, says Castiel with a smile, as Sam looks at Dean, horrified. "Just kidding, Sam. You and Ruby were so great to invite me. Thanks for supper. It was delicious. I hope to see you both again soon."

Sam surprises Castiel and gives him a hug, and after another minute of goodbyes, they start heading across the field. Dean grabs Castiel's hand and pulls him in close. Castiel wraps his arm around Dean, and they walk back to Dean's house with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Dean, before we go in I want to tell you something."

"Everything ok, Cas?"

Castiel pulls Dean in so they are facing each other. "Dean, I know we've only known each other for a little over 24 hours, but I can honestly say that I've never felt these feelings that I have now, for anyone before. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night, and I want to wake up in your arms every morning. I know what I'm saying may cause you to run, but I hope it doesn't. I'm willing to go as slow as you need to, as long as I still get to be with you, and only you. I can't imagine my life without you, Dean." Castiel is looking at him, hopeful. Wow. Dean's eyes are even more beautiful in the moonlight. Dean isn't saying anything, and Castiel is starting to get nervous. Dean just stares at him, and then he finally breaks the silence.

"Castiel Novak, please don't make that sad face. Don't worry, I feel the same way about you. I guess I have DJ to thank for meeting you. Seriously, you walked into my life yesterday and I prayed that you'd never walk out. As of right now you're mine and only mine. I don't EVER want to lose you. You're an amazing person, and you've made me so happy in the past 24 hours. I didn't know I could be this happy." Dean can't smile big enough.

Dean takes Castiel by the hand and leads him in the house and straight into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
